Hyper Link
by Exogenesis Symphony Fm7
Summary: Death note AU. Semuanya terhubung. Jelas absurd. Tapi saling terkait. Drama murahan seorang Hacker berlisensi. Bocah tidak berguna. Dan mantan NPA. (Lawlipop wear glassess. Age different)


Author Note:

Pertama kali nulis fanfic dan publish. Ugh! Senangnya. Padahal sudah lama baca dan stalking di situs ini sebenarnya. Juga AO3 sih. Baca ratusan judul bisa jadi. Nah, sejak 2014 kalau gak salah (whotheheckcareanyway). Sangat tidak asing dengan Death note dan Durarara! Fandom, he ;P

Dan tentang fanfic perdana saya yang tidak bermutu ini, disini saya mengambil seting AU. Jadi semuanya di kondisikan dan sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan cannon. Tapi tetap saya berusaha agar Tidak OOC tingkat dewa, janji. Dan saya tidak memakai OC di sini. Ini fic based on Anime and Manga only karena memang saya tidak nonton versi selain itu. Oh! Dan Another note BB murder case (suka ama Beyond) Spoiler untuk karakter real name, slow build,aged up characters, plot hole, typo. Pairing? Kita lihat saja nanti. Karena saya fujo akut, itu pasti terjadi OK! Jangan lupa tinggalkan feedback. And enjoy!

Hidupnya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Lihat saja, bagaimana bisa membuat kekacauan ini sebagai tempat tinggal? Ini tidak akan berhasil. Dan mengharapkan orang seperti ini adalah kesalahan dari awal. Dunia tahu itu.

Onggokan besi dalam proses dimakan karat di sudut ruangan. Itu komponen mesin mobil tujuh puluhan keluaran Amerika kalau saja orang-orang mempunyai setengah sel otak untuk tau hal seperti itu. Bukan juga tempat ini sering dikunjungi orang-orang. Pemiliknya pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada manusia yang menggedor pintu rumahnya. Terkecuali si berengsek yang satu itu. Hanya tuhan yang tahu keonaran apa yang dia rencanakan sehingga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak dua minggu lalu.

Tapi tiba saatnya dimana ke-omong kosongan ini di mulai. Padahal ini musim panas yang cerah. Apaapaan!

"Kau yakin?" Bersandar di dinding usang dengan tembakao murahan pabrik di ujung mulut seperti pria paling keren sedunia. Pemuda dengan cat rambut berwarna seperti pigmen buah bit dan juga akar pirang yang mulai tumbuh bertanya pada sosok menyedihkan di ambang pintu rumahnya. Ransel punggung, memakai jaket putih usang bernoda. Bocah jangkung kurus berambut gelap di balik topi baseball yang ia kenakan. warna kulit ivory pucat. Bermata empat.

Apa gelandangan sekarang memakai sistem pintu-ke-pintu? Batinnya.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya alamat yang tertulis menuju ke tempat ini" Jawab bocah berkacamata pelan. Memperhatikan benda-benda di dalam ruangan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Alisnya bertaut. Bocah ini berbicara jepang denga aksen yang aneh. Aneh karena terdengar tidak asing. Karena dulu dia terdengar seperti itu.

Gaijin rupanya.

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa detik. Sepertinya memang dia pernah melihat bocah ini di suatu tempat.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Dia sering mengalami hal aneh akhir-akhir ini; melupakan londri, Skype menghilang, keyboard tersiram bir, ramen yag sudah kadar. Sebaiknya aku harus berhenti berurusan dengan game untuk sementara. "Anggap saja iya. Lalu apa yang ingin imajinasimu katakan? Jika ini tentang donasi atau apapun menyangkut sosial aku yakinkan... kau salah tempat. Karena seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, aku cukup punya masalah hanya untuk sekedar menghidupi diriku sendiri. Kau mengerti?" Menggerakkan tangan absurd menunjukan kondisi di sekitarnya. Harusnya itu cukup untuk membuatnya berbalik arah.

"Bisakaha aku masuk?" dia mengangguk. Melewati ambang pintu. Berjalan masuk dan meletakkan ranselnya di sofa. Beserta dirinya. Dia menghembuskan nafas bersender dengan santai. Tidak menghiraukan pemilik rumah menggumam dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Jepang yang dia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli untuk tahu artinya. Memijat pundaknya pelan karena demi tuhan pundaknya nyeri tidak karuan. Pertama kali dalam empat belas tahun kehidupannya mendaratkan kaki ke Jepang dengan tujuan lokasi yang tidak solid, menemui orang yang tidak jelas, penerbangan ekonomi yang buruk. Menahan hasrat melempar ransel yang membuat nyeri di pundaknya sejak dari stasiun Ikebukuro karena tentu saja dia harus menjadi idiot dengan menaiki kereta yang salah terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu orang ini.

"Oi! Apaapan. Tidak bisa di percaya. Sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Keluar dari sini. Kalau kau tersesat pergilah ke polisi!" Bergerak secara insting untuk berdiri di depan mahluk antah berantah itu dan sangat siap untuk melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak. Terima kasih" Bocah berkacamata itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari dalam ransel miliknya. Intonasinya tenang, monoton.

"Apa ini?"

"Seperti yang terlihat" Benda itu terlihat seperti tas genggam wanita lusuh berwarna merah yang di telan seekor gajah dan di muntahkan kembali.

" Dengar nak. Kalau kau ingin me-"

"Marrie menyuruhku menyerahkannya padamu. Mail. Jeevas" Pemuda di hadapannya hening seketika. Dia bergegas menuju pintu tiba-tiba, sekali ayun dan embantingnya tertutup. Dia berbalik dan menatap bocah di tengah kekacauan isi rumahnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Suara klik terdengar saaat iya memutar kunci yang bergantung di sana.

Pemuda itu menghisap batang Marlboro mint dan menghembuskannya setelah beberapa detik asap itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Mungkin dia akan mati di usia tuga puluhan. Sayang sekali dunia tidak bisa menghilangkannya lebih cepat. "Sial. Aku benci menthol" Dia mengumpat setelah terbatuk dan menginjak batang rokok denga ujung sepatu but nya. Sepatu kulit. Sintetis. Murahan. Terlihat seperti bekas limbah sungai dan arus keberuntungan membawa benda itu pada kail pria jepang tua yang sedang memancing di pinggir sungai. Dari sudaut apapun, benda itu adalah bekas. Dia merogoh saku celan jeans hitamnya. Ekspresinya serius. Gerakannya terlihat aneh dari sudut pandang bocah berkaca mata. Tangannya kembali dengan kotak putih lecek dan korek mekanik. Bocah itu menghela nafas, lega itu bukan senjata atau semacamnya. Si rambut bit menyalakan satu batang isinya. Marlboro mint. Tsk!

Suasana canggung. Bocah itu meletakkan tas merah itu di depannya. Meja berdebu dengan noda kopi? Oli? Atau mungkin saja tinta printer. " Apa ini bekas ruang penyiksaan?" Sepertinya debu membuat buram pandangannya. Dia menggosok lensa kacamata bingkai hitam miliknya pada ujung jaket putih ysng ia kenakan kemudia meletakkan lagi di tulang hidungya. Resolusinya tidak berubah.

"Itu yang selalu dalam otakku. Jadi apa isi benda itu. Uang?" Pemuda memakai kaos bergaris terkekeh dan menyeringai membuat taringnya yang agak gingsul terlihat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang banyak uang?" dia menjawab. Dalam bahasa inggris. Cukup repot-repotnya. Dia lelah dan berbicara bahasa yang tidak ia kuasai membuat tenggorokannya kering. Semua omong kosong ini membuat tenggorokannya kering.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan membalas dalam bahasa yang sama. Sekarang dia tahu dari mana aksen itu berasal. British.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti apapun bagiku. Tapi kau memang tidak harus terlihat seperti apapun. Jika tidak bocah asing sepertimu... Nah aku beritahu rumor gila yang beredar belakangan ini nak, dengarkan!" Dia berjalan memotong jarak dan tidak berhenti sebelum lutut mereka bersentuhan dan menatap dingin kepada bocah yang menengadahkan wajah di bawahnya. Dengan begitu mata mereka berhaadapan. Punggung bocah itu menegang. Tangan yang tidak membawa rokok melepas topi baseball. Melemparnya pelan melalui pundaknya. Ocehanpun di mulai " Seseorang memberitahu temanku, lewat e-mail dan dia membertahuku. Secara langsung jika ada organisasi gelap dan sangat rahasia yang menjual belikan manusia. Untuk di buat sushi ksu dengar? Bagus. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi imigran gelap sepertimu biasanya menghilang dengan cepat. Kau tahu maksudku? Tidak? Kau tidak tahu? Baiklah-baiklah , akan aku buat ini jelas" nada dan ekpresinya seperti seorang ayah ayang menasihati anaknya untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut. Sisanya orang ini terlihat seperti pedopil.

"A-aku bukan imigran gelap" dia berbisik di balik nafas dan tersendat. Pidato singkat yang barusan itu omong kosong. Dia tahu itu. Keledai juga tahu itu. Tapi orang ini terlihat seperti orang yang menjadikan tahayul sebagai kemungkinan. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu. Orang ini terlalu mengintimidasi. Di otaknya, dia sudah berlari ke arah pintu dan siap melopat keluar. Tapi karena orang punk memakai google aneh di kepalanya ini mengambil kunci dan menodongkan revolver padanya, dia hanya menggedor pintu putus asa dengan tangan yang membekam mulutnya yang berteriak. Tapi itu hanya terjadi di imajinasinya. "Aku punya passport" Imbuhnya lirih. Seolah orang di hadapannya peduli

"Lupakan apa tujuanmu kesini berengsek. Kembalilah ketempat asalmu!" memaksa bocah itu berdiri dengan menggenggam dan menarik lengan kecilnya. Mail membungkuk untuk meyakinkan mahluk kecil ini dengan kontak mata sejajar. " Kembalilah ke fucking England. Lawliet!"


End file.
